thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семья Марлон
right Королевская Семья Марлон — королевский род, который правил островным государством Марлон на протяжении многих веков. Среди её жителей, королевская семья считалась единственными законными монархами их нации, и их родословной. The'' ''Marlon Royal Family was the royal lineage that ruled the island nation of Marlon for centuries. Among its people, the royal family were considered the only legitimate monarchs in the nation and their bloodline. История После своего основания, королевская семья стала во главе Марлона и находилась в постоянной оппозиции к стране Лайонесс. В EC 110, родилась принцесса Юфина, а позже она вышла замуж за Мартиуса Вельзению, приняв его в семью как наследника по мужской линии. После смерти короля, Мартиус взошёл на трон вместе с Юфиной, как своей королевой. Заведя роман с графом Качессом, Юфина бежала со своим любимым от своего похитителя после Venomania Event, после чего на неё начал охотится король Мартиус. После усилий, чтобы установить «законный» Марлон без его Вельзенианского правителя, родословная королевской семьи вернулась к власти.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania В июне EC 311, принц Карлос был помолвлен с Баникой Кончитой; но их обручение было сорвано в феврале EC 312 из-за её привычке к еде. Позже Карлос стал поваром своей бывшей невесты, и в EC 325 он завел роман с ней. Через некоторое время после её беременности, шеф-повар был убит, а после чего съеден своей возлюбленной.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Более века спустя, Прим Рогзе женилась на короле Марлона и в ЕС 474 родила ему сына, принца Кайла. В это же время за границей в Люцифении, королева Прим соблазнила короля Арта и родила от него ребёнка, Нэй. Чтобы избежать разоблачения своих поступков, Прим отдает отдает свою златовласую дочь Абисс I.R. Примерно в ЕС 494, король Марлона умирает и королева Прим пытается систематически ликвидировать всех любовниц мужа и их детей, которые представляли угрозу для законности её сына как наследника.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue После публичной казни Дочери Зла, король Кайл быстро расширил власть Марлона на материке Эвиллиос.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 В ЕС 505, королева Прим была зарезана своей дочерью, Нэй, и умерла от полученных травм. После ареста, Нэй была убита Абисс I.R.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Примерно в ЕС 510, король Кайл отрекается от престола, замещая себя на троне своим сводным братом Аркатойлем. Когда он стал художником, от него родился по крайней мере один ребёнок.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil: Fanbook Родословная Кайла длилась ещё более четырех столетий, хотя они и не воспринимались как часть королевской семьи. В ЕС 978, жена и дочь Галериана Марлона были убиты гигантским осьминогом, по возвращении домой из-за границы.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Сам коррумпированный судья был позже убит в августе ЕС 983, во время восстания против его решения на суде генерала Тони Осдин.Judgment of Corruption PV Following its foundation, the royal family became head of Marlon and stood in constant opposition of the Lioness country. In EC 110, Princess Yufina was born and later married to Martius Beelzenia to adopt a male heir into the family. After the king's death, Martius ascended the throne with Yufina as queen. Having entered an affair with Count Karchess, Yufina fled with her beloved from her abductor in the wake of the Venomania Event and was hunted by King Martius. Following the effort to install a "legitimate" Marlon from its Beelzenian ruler, the royal family's bloodline returned to power.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania In June, EC 311, Prince Carlos was engaged to Banica Conchita; the betrothal was broken due to Banica's eating habits in February of EC 312. Carlos later became former fiancée's cook in EC 325 and entered a romance with her. Sometime after impregnating her, the chef was killed and devoured by his lover.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Over a century later, Prim Rogzé married the king of Marlon and sired a son, Prince Kyle, in EC 474. While abroad in Lucifenia, Queen Prim seduced King Arth and gave birth to his child, Ney. To avoid being exposed for her actions, Prim gave her golden-haired daughter to Abyss I.R. Around EC 494, the Marlon king died and Queen Prim attempted to systematically eradicate all of her husband's concubines and their children that posed a threat to her son's legitimacy as heir.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue After the public execution of The Daughter of Evil, King Kyle rapidly expanded Marlon's power in the Evillious mainland.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 In EC 505, Queen Prim was stabbed by her daughter, Ney, and died of her injuries. After being captured, Ney was killed by Abyss I.R.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue King Kyle later abdicated the crown around EC 510, placing his half-brother Arkatoir on the throne in his place. Becoming a painter, he sired at least one child.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil: Fanbook Kyle's bloodline lasted over four centuries, although not accepted as part of the royal family. In EC 978, Gallerian Marlon's wife and daughter were killed while returning home from abroad by a giant octopus.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 The corrupt judge was later killed in August of EC 983, during a violent uprising against his jurisdication over the trial of General Tony Ausdin.Judgment of Corruption PV Известные члены *Юфина Марлон *Мартиус Марлон *Качесс Крим *Карлос Марлон *Прим Марлон *Кайл Марлон *Аркатойль Марлон *Нэй Марлон *Гарелиан Марлон *Мишель Марлон Связи *Бельзенианская Королевская Семья *Семья Кончита *Люцифенианская Королевская Семья *Futapie Family Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Название Марлон основана на Маммоне, покровителе демона жадности *The name Marlon is based on Mammon, the patron demon of greed. Любопытно *После того как граф Качесс вошел в королевскую семью, синие волосы стали характерной чертой для ее членов; интересно, что многие из них имеют сходство с Адамом МунлитомThe Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue *After Count Karchess married into the royal family, blue hair becomes a characteristic trait of its members; interestingly, many bear a resemblance to Adam Moonlit.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue *Although unaccepted as part of the royal family and not sharing any of their ancestor's status or titles, the Marlon name shared by Kyle's descendents granted them great prestige. Примечания Категория:Семьи Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Марлон